The Dragon God Of The Grand line!
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE INSIDE FOR SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:The Uzumaki/Namikaze Family are known as the richest and most powerful of the World Nobles, which is thanks to them being the descendents of the Strongest King of the Twenty Kingdoms that lead and turned the tide against the Ancient Kingdom, when the Twenty Kingdoms were losing very badly. Also the family is known thanks to absolute kindness by treating everyone equally even fishmen, merfolk, and their slaves, who treated like family members. Also this family is known for trying to stop Slavery once and for all, which makes a lot of the other World Noble Families hate them. Than one day, the Heads of the Uzumaki/Namikaze(Minato and Kushina) are found die and the blame is being put on the Family's most loyal slave. The young child of the heads of the family, Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, doesn't believe that the slave killed his parents goes looking for the Marines in charge of his parents' assassination case. Here Naruto over hears a conversation between the Marines in charge of his parents' assassination case and some World Nobles that were close family friends and supposedly helping his family stop Slavery, but learns they were the ones that killed his parents. Godlike/Dark/Semi-Cold/God Fruit using NarutoxMass Harem WARNING: GENDERBEND! Smart/Logical/ Strong Luffy OOC warning.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE, CUZ IF I DID I WOULD BE RACKING IN DOLLARS!

"Excuse me!" Human Dialogue

**"Excuse me!" Dragon Dialogue**

_'Kuso!" Human Thoughts_

**_'Kuso!" Dragon_**_**Thoughts**_

Now Start!

* * *

Chapter 1-Cold Vengeance

(Mansion In Mariejois)

_'Tou-san, Kaa-san.' _A red haired boy with deep violet eye's thought sobbing looking at his parents dead bodies while he fought off any restraining hands from the servants and marines while others gave him sad, pitying looks at his loss.

He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Heir of one of the family's from the Twenty Kingdoms, unlike most family's who would be greedy, arrogant, and spiteful to other races the Uzumaki Namikaze family treated them like family and never followed the ways of other noble family's and fought to promote peace but this also lead to other family's hating their ways which ended up with Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki dead in their home by unknown means leaving their child Naruto broken emotionally, mentally his deep violet eye's filled with despair, rage, and sorrow.

"Naruto-sama! please you mustn't do this you'll cause yourself more pain!" One of the most loyal slaves of the family pleaded him her heart breaking at the sight of such a young kind boy sobbing his heart out at his parent's death and stopped seeing some marines come over to grab her only for Naruto's voice to cut through the noise like a sword.

"Back away!" Naruto hissed coldly his violet orbs now holding nothing, but icy coldness in them that made him seem like someone else causing some marines, even captains to shiver and sweat while the Admirals look at the boy in shock and fear from the feeling of power raging around him.

"W-we only came to take away the slave responsible for this-GACK!" One cried out in pain making others back away from Naruto who lodged his fist in his gut causing the man to cough up blood with not a shred of remorse or forgiveness in his voice.

"You really think I would fall so easy for that you simpleton, my parents treat our slaves like family and i know Penny would not do this." He said in a cold voice the feeling of power increasing only for him to calm down his eye's closed.

"Get out now." He ordered emotionlessly making them run for their lives leaving the slaves looking at Naruto in a new light especially Penny who felt her admiration and respect for her master soar at how fiercely he defended her while some admirals and marines gave him nods of respect as he marched through the corridors with cold determination in his voice.

He saw the door open where the one's who were investigating his parent's murder were talking and stopped hearing hushed voices and what he heard made his blood boil.

"Finally we got this pathetic slave-lovers out of the way of the Celestial Dragons." Said one of the marines in a arrogant way making Naruto vow to kill him painfully.

"You idiot Tenryuubito-sama paid us to take care of that gaki too did you see the coldness in his eye's not even Akoji-taicho has eye's like that and he looked like he would kill one of us in a fit of rage!" One of them said fearfully getting a predatory smirk from the red-head at instilling fear in their ranks.

"Enough!, as soon as we get the order we are to capture all of the slaves along with Naruto to serve the Celestial Dragons is that clear!" A third voice ordered getting huffs from the other two not knowing their conversation was heard.

Naruto dashed down the hallways to one place that his parents told him about could only be opened by the Descendants of Siegfried Uzumaki Namikaze and planned to get his revenge on the World Government and reached his destination looking upon the walls with pictures of dragons in their mighty glory until he saw a huge door with the kanji for Dragon in the middle.

"It is time i show the government what happens when you mess with family." He said coldly before he bit his finger and swiped blood across the door watching as it glowed and opened slowly showing a dark room with a shining light showing a golden fruit radiating power that matched Naruto's.

He walked toward it in a trance like he felt it calling to him, soon reaching the pedestal looking at the fruit in amazement and awe _'So this is our family's Legendary Ryujin Ryujin No Mi?' _He thought in awe before picking it up slowly and bit into it making his eye's widen at the heavenly taste before quickly devouring it and suddenly felt his body burn and rage with power, hid mind racing with fury only to stamp it down no way was he going to let a fruit control him before he activated the one thing that only his grandfather had achieved.

"Kami No Ishi (God's Will)." He smirked as a golden flame like aura blasted from him like a raging fire shaking the entire island of Mariejois startling everyone except the cheering slaves who realized their master had awoken his true heritage.

(5 mins later)

Penny along with the slaves were looking worried as the marines were advancing toward them with explosive collars in their hands while the admirals looked on smugly only for a massive weight to fall on them filling their being's with terror looking behind them to the marine's horror and the slaves awe and glee a new Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze standing at 4'9, tanner skin, his normally red hair turned to a silver white with a fringe covering one of his eye's that were now a golden amber with a slit in the middle, and had small fangs jutting from his upper lip in a cold cruel smirk.

"Naruto-Sama..." Penny whispered getting a soft smile from Naruto that made her blush before his eye's turned predatory as he laid his eye's on the shaking marines and let his power explode making some of their heads explode while others fell unconscious and screamed in terror as Naruto's fists were engulfed in gold/white flames.

Naruto grinned sadistically "It is time i show the Government not to fuck with family!" He roared before blurring with inhuman speed invisible to everyone and began raining blows using the fighting style of the Fish People taught to him by his teacher Jimbei and literally launched waves of gravity causing their body's to explode in gore and blood while causing explosions to rain on the island alerting the slaves.

Naruto soon finished the last marine by decapitating him with his new control of wind, before turning to the slaves who were kneeling before him with respect which touched him completely "Stand up guy's." He spoke softly getting looks of surprise from them before obeying standing at attention like soldiers.

He looks over the slaves of his family including Penny who was blushing when looking at him "Listen up!, for too long have you been turned into nothing more than slaves for the Celestial Dragons on the lands of Mariejois!" He roared angrily getting roars of approval and respect at the gathering slaves.

His grin soon turned sad before turning to his parents body's and picked them up taking them outside to the backyard filled with beautiful flowers and a serene atmosphere before using his powers to create a grave for them and a headstone.

_Here lies Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_

_Two Proud Loving Parents_

_Rest In Peace _

Naruto smiled with tears running down his face _'I promise to honour your memorie Kaa-san,Tou-san.' _He thought silently before his eye's turned cold as he turned toward the slaves who had eye's of cold chips as well with a look of hard revenge in them.

"Free the others, I am going to slaughter every last one of these filthy Marines and I want you to get your revenge for my Kaa-san and Tou-san!" He yelled as his Kami No Ishi shined giving him the appearance of an angry god and the slaves his soldiers roaring with determination and fury before running to the other houses to free the slaves while Naruto brought out his mother and father's swords Yamato and Alastor one crackling purple lightning the other with azure blue lightning humming as if ready to spill blood for their master as he walks out ready to spill the blood of his enemy's.

"Let's begin." He said coldly as the alarms around the island flared loudly as the screams of the marines sounded death evident in the air.

One marine spotted Naruto and alerted the others to his position and opened fire at him only for the bullets to stop as he put a hand on Yamato and quickly slashed the air and re-sheathed it nothing happened for a few seconds before they screamed as they began to fall to pieces with flames burning them instantly getting looks of awe from the rallying slaves who quickly picked up the guns left by the deceased officers and began raining shots of death while roaring flames and explosions came from the island as Naruto advanced along with his servants and soon came upon the one family that caused the death of his parents.

"Tenryuubito." He said coldly as a bunch of people in white scuba diving gear with helmets on their heads shaking like a leaf with anger, and fear on their faces except the women who had nothing but innocence in their eye's which caused him to come to the conclusion that the women and girls never followed the other's arrogant ways and decided to spar them.

"So which one of you scum was the one that ordered some of these filthy marines to poison my parents." He said venomously making a couple of twins point their guns at him only to cry out in pain from their arms exploding in a gore of blood with Naruto's hand surrounded by a whitish sphere a cold look in his eye.

"Your family had no place as one of the noble families they're ways is not befitting of a noble so they had to be eliminated!" A fat one said arrogantly only for Naruto's aura to flare even more loudly as his eye's now burned with bloodlust and rage before dashing forward at blinding speeds toward the screaming Nobles and began hacking them apart with a viscous snarl and decapitated the last one.

Naruto sighed before his eye's turned a little soft eyeing the women who were pleading for him to spare them. "Please leave the island ladies, I don't want to have the blood of women and children on my hands only those who deserve it will meet their end at my hand now please go i know my mother and father were friends with you atleast." He said elegantly getting grateful nods as they fled the island just as a man named Tiger leapt beside Naruto.

"How is the evacuation of the slaves coming Tiger." He said instantly going back to his cold mask getting a nod from Tiger who reported about all the slaves already on the boats and said none have died which made Naruto happy that none of his family fell in battle.

"Naruto, we have another problem Garp, Akainu and Sengoku are heading this way to stop the boats from leaving." He said grimly only to for his spine to get a shiver as Naruto let out a cold, amused chuckle at hearing three bugs attempting to capture his family before he stopped with an amused look and turned to Penny, Tiger and the others.

"All of you head to the boats I'll meet you there shortly I need to instill the fear of Kami in the World Government,but before that Penny!" He shouted getting a perked nod from her "Get all of my parent's money and belongings from the scroll." He ordered getting a nod as she dashed inside the burning house before leaping out the window with a large bag and a scroll in her hand and handed them to Naruto who took out 5 million berry since his family was the richest of the Ancient Kingdom and handed it to Penny while She and the others had shocked looks.

"Naruto-Sama, we can't take it this is your parent's money-" She tried to argue only for Naruto raise his finger to he rlips getting a blush which he smiled at softly. "I won't be coming with you I want to go out and train to protect my precious people take the boat and get to Neptune's home, where you will be staying and tell Shirahoshi-hime I'll meet her someday now go!" He ordered getting tearful nods before they dashed down the road to the boats with him following behind at a slower pace and quickly got them on the boat and watched as the air bubbles sprouted around the ships and watched them descend into the water and had to watch a painful scene at Penny screaming his name in tears which made him shed a tear.

_"I promise to see you again Penny-chan." _He promised before sensing three people behind him already knowing who it was before the air turned cold around them. "So Garp Newgate, Sengoku, and Akainu grace me with their audience how very honoring." He said coldly making them flinch at the cold bitterness in his voice.

"Boy, are you responsible for this!" Akainu yelled at Naruto who chuckled coldly making their body shiver in terror at the coldness in someone so young's voice.

"Why yes, Lieutenant Akainu, did you really think i would let the murders of my family leave this island alive." He smirked cruelly making Akinu seeth in rage at this child killing his comrades while Garp and Sengoku had frowns on their faces for a different reason.

"What did you do with the Tenryuubito, Naruto?" Garp questioned only to flinch back from the dark glee in those draconian eye's making their stomachs grow a cold pit as the child looked over Yamato with a bored, practiced eye.

"I executed them, for ordering my parent's death because of their reluctance to follow the ways of the other arrogant bigots in this world and it seem's the women are the only one's who haven't been fed poisonous words of the Government." He told them in a voice filled with hatred and malice making Garp and Sengoku wince at how he described their government and can't help but admire his ways of justice while Akainu dashed at him with a fist of magma.

"Dai Funka!" He shouted launching a huge fist of magma at Naruto who looked up with an eerie grin and cocked his arm back. "Ten-THousand Tile Punch!" He shouted as a massive force extended form his fist and literally blasted the fist of magma apart and knocked a screaming Akainu through a forest of tree's leaving a gaping Sengoku and Garp.

He turned to the two captains with a dangerous edge in his eye's "Are you going to join him?" He asked amusingly only to get a raised eyebrow as the two shook their heads with a sad look on their faces.

"Why would we do this to our own godson, Naruto?" Garp asked getting a look of shock from Naruto who was clenching his fists tightly shaking his head not wanting to believe this.

"Naruto we never knew about what happened to your parent's till you started the rebellion we had to execute al ot of greedy ignorant men from the government who were involved with the Tenryuubito, who do you think trained those two." Sengoku smiled warmly making Naruto let his swords drop in shock.

"Come look for us after you get stronger, Naruto then we'll tell you about your parent's." Garp grinned getting a nod form Naruto who dashed suddenly changed into a golden scaled dragon after sheathing his swords and flew at immense speeds to the place where the Dark King resides to get stronger leaving a saddened Garp and Sengoku who went to retrieve Akainu who had a bruised ego at being defeated by a 6 year old boy and vowed to capture him.

**(4 years later) **

"I wonder what Rayleigh-Sensei is doing he said i already surpassed him thanks to my inhuman learning rate and the ability of my Kami No Ishi and God Devil Fruit powers, even mentioned I'm the bane of other devil fruit users." A teenage Naruto mused wearing black baggy pants, black combat boots, a sleeveless tight turtleneck, a violet crystal necklace, his silver/white hair flowing past his shoulder blades while his shoulders had the Kanji for Tradition and Lightning on them showing the two swords are stored in a pocket dimension his body had a solid 6-pack abs along with a very athletic form that made many women drool and eye him with lust.

Right now he is walking through a forest on some island he didn't know of only to dodge a massive hand from a yellow-skinned person and looked up to see another with green skin both had one thing in common that was they're snake like look and watched them back off showing a beautiful black haired girl wearing a pink kimono and red heels two pink spotted snakes trailing behind her and gasped seeing his appearance.

"Na-naruto-kun?" She asked getting a nod and got glomped by a squealing Boa Hancock making the two snake sisters snicker at her only to sweat at the sweet smile coming from Naruto who frowns suddenly making them worried.

"Mari-chan, San-chan come down here now." He said sternly making them nod sadly and slithered down the tree's and changed back to their human forms showing two very beautiful girls that looked the same age as him. Marigold was excited about taking a certain training method only for it to get shot down by Naruto saying she shouldn't sacrifice her beauty for being strong touched by this She along with her sisters Boa, and Sandersonia trained under the guide of the Amazon Warriors till they became very strong enough to fight marines at a young age, but disappeared for some reason saddening Naruto who had to be cheered up by his parents.

He looks at the three of them smelling something foul only for his eye's to burn with rage seeing something that was removed from his family's slaves that looked like a green eye embedded in their backs showing the mark of Tenryuubito slaves.

"How did you get this?" He asked icily making the three sisters sob on his chest telling him about how they were captured by slave traders and sold to the Tenryuubito on Mariejois only to be freed by Fisher Tiger which made him chuckle getting confused looks from the three sisters.

"Well himes..." He trailed off seeing they're blushes which warmed his heart for some reason (Shadow: I will never do a fic where Naruto is clueless it's just wrong!). "That rebellion was started by me and I worked with Tiger-oji-san to help free my family's slaves." He grinned seeing their awed starry looks.

"What happened to Kushi-chan, and Minato?" Sandersonia asked only to gasp seeing his eye's look hollow like he lost all will to live and spoke in an empty voice that made their hearts ache for him. "Murdered by fucking **MARINES!" **He roared in his dragon voice and began smashing down tree's using his fists and leg's his bottled emotions bursting forth tears running down his face all the hate, sorrow, and despair flowing out freely making the walking by animals mourn for his loss even the forest seemed to cry for him as for the three sisters they had to hold him down to stop him from taking his life.

"Shh, Naruto-kun we're here you have us." Sandersonia said soothingly, but is boiling with rage at the one's who killed Naruto's family and felt even more enraged knowing that the Tenryuubito's are behind this.

Boa and Marigold weren't too far behind in Sander's way of thinking and were planning to get stronger to avenge their Naruto's family which made them blush at that thought before glancing at each other and made a silent agreement to share him not knowing Naruto can read minds and had a very faint blush before his face turned serious.

"Girls be still." He said seriously getting nods as his hand lit up in a golden aura and pressed his palms on Sandersonia's and Boa's back making them moan at the heavenly feel of his hands as the foreign feeling got stronger before he took his hands off of their backs getting a gasp from Marigold who pointed toward their backs in awe and happiness making them look and cried tears of joy seeing the mark of slavery removed and proceeded to kiss him deeply even going far as to use their snake-like tongues for good measure.

"You know if you keep doing that I might not be responsible for what I might do." He smiled seductively making the three sisters shudder in excitement and cursed they're young age before hearing a jovial voice.

"Mari-chan, San-chan, Boa-chan where are you!" A tan skinned man wearing a red monk robe torn on his right side while his other arm is covered by a tightened rope making Naruto's widen seeing the red eye's and spiky hair.

"Oro-sama." He murmured in respect and awe getting surprised looks from Boa and her sisters while Oro looked at him in surprise along with another man that made him grin brightly at his favorite idol.

He has long black hair, brown pants and black boots, a dark green shirt showing off his broad muscles, his hands wearing brown leather guards on them and a sword that had a sharp edge and a blunt edge on it, but the thing that made Naruto recognize him was the white long coat with red trims the kanji for Hiko Seijuro XIII.

"Hiko Seijuro The XIII, also known as one of the most dangerous swordsman, stronger than the greatest sword mistress Mihawka Dracule." He said in respect and awe seeing his two favorite idols who gave him curious looks, but were looking into his eye's and flinched seeing the blankness in them making them wonder how a child could be like this.

"How, do you know about us kid?" Hiko asked raising an eyebrow, eye's wondering to the markings on his shoulders getting an amused look from Naruto who tapped the tattoo containing Yamato and got wide eye's from everyone as the sword appeared in his hand while Hiko got a look of recognition.

"You're the heir of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family." He said in awe looking at the one sword forged from a dragons fang that was said to have the power to cut through time and space.

"You are Oro The Grand Master of the Art known as Senjutsu, and was heard to have tied one of your arms to give your opponents an edge against you, since your power and speed were too much that you accidentally kill your enemies." He ticked off on each finger getting jaw drops from everyone even Oro and Hiko at how smart he is, even they know information about them is thin.

"What are you two doing in Wano Country, it must be to have a life of relaxation?" Naruto asked getting another set of surprised nods from the two men.

"We were tired of having to deal with pirates and marines coming after us to me and Oro to their ranks to have better manpower over others, sufficed to say we had to take out a lot of them and found a home in Wano Country as guardians to your girlfriends." Hiko said with a teasing grin only to get a raised eyebrow from an amused Naruto at his attempt to embarrass him.

"That the best you got?" Naruto asked bluntly making the man facefault while Oro and the others laughed their asses off at Hiko who sported a tic-mark before laughing along with them before turning to Naruto with a serious look.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Oro asked calmly trying to get a read on Naruto.

Naruto's eye's turned deathly cold making the two men flinch at the sheer coldness in his eye's held only by the most dangerous men like Whitebeard and Mihawka, eye's looking for it's prey. "I seek to kill every last Tenryuubito and Marine for causing the death of my only family." He said coldly the ground began to become covered in ice while the ground cracked violently while a massive weight pushed down on everyone even going as far to make the two men exert alot of strength to stand.

"You Possess the Legendary Kami No Ishi Haki." Oro said in awe getting bulged eye's from the others except Naruto who nodded before putting his powers back under control allowing them to move.

Naruto sighed rubbing his hair in irritation at how he lost control of his emotions making them realize he trained himself to keep his emotions under control making them look at him with sadness at such a young, kind boy having to grow up at such a young age.

"Kid?" Naruto looked at Hiko at full attention "How would you like to train under me and Oro, we both agree that the Tenryuubito are too corrupt to be left alive, well except the women and children since they have more common sense then they're male counterparts." Hiko said getting a nod from Naruto who thought the same thing.

"We heard about the rebellion on Mariejois said that some silver-haired god slaughtered all the marines and male tenryuubitos that were on the island, and beat Admiral Akainu..." Hiko trailed off before seeing a look of dark glee in Naruto's eye's making his eye's bulge out they're sockets.

"That was you wasn't it?" He accused getting a smirk from Naruto.

"I don't denie it and I'm proud of the revenge i got for my tou-san and kaa-san." He said with no remorse getting confused looks from boa and her sisters while Oro nodded at him in respect. "What happened on Mariejois Naruto-kun?" Boa asked curiously.

"I led a rebellion against the Tenryuubito and Marines on Mariejois and killed every last marine and Celestial Dragon that had a hand in my parent's demise." He chcukled darkly making Boa and Sander blush and feel hot at the dark tone in hsi voice who knew he could sound so handsome with that tone while Hiko gave him an exasperated look he had seen some scary people in his days, but Naruto beats them all hands down.

Hiko's eye's suddenly turned serious "Naruto, we warn you this training will kill a lesser man, do you want to continue?" He asked in concern getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"How would i fear being hurt a lot if i didn't inherit the godlike stamina of my family along with the powers of the Ryujin Fruit?" He asked amused getting shocked looks from everyone again, to hear that a 10-year old was the user of a God Fruit said to have granted it's users godlike powers along with enhancing them to superhuman levels with absolutely no weaknesses.

"So let's bring on the 5-year training." Naruto smiled sweetly before dashing at the men who got into their respective styles both grinning in anticipation while Boa and her sisters went to do their training to help Naruto's goals.

These years will mark the birth of Ryujin No Naruto...

**(Timeskip - 5years - Royal Ship) **

A teenager wearing a black suit that seemed to radiate power, with a fur collar around the collar and sleeves with designs silver and gold dragons on the back and down the sleeves and black fingerless gloves on his hands twirling a coin between his fingers over and over again.

"I wonder, what Taka-chan is doing back at her mansion?" He hummed in thought looking past his silver-white hair before going for a walk leaving blushing women in his wake and angry husbands and boyfriends before an explosion sounded off not detering him in the slightest only to hear a loud arguement in the hall and came upon a group of thugs about to punch a barrel open only for the hand of a woman to uppercut the pirate in his chin launching him back as soon as her face showed Naruto's eye's widened a bit recognizing his childhood friend and crush.

"Mugiwara-chan..." He whispered getting the long black-haired girls attention at her nickname being called and gasped with a blush on her cheeks seeing the one who she thought died on Mariejois she cried for months at her crush being possibly dead.

"Ryu-kun..." She whispered elegantly with tears rushing down her face, Luffy had a black sports bra covered by a black trench coat, black jean shorts hugging her beautiful curves with two black sharp sabres strapped to her hip along with a gun holstered at her back along with two sandals on her feet, the most interesting thing is the straw hat on her head.

"Who the hell are you bitch!?" The thugs yelled with anime shark teeth only for the air to grow cold looking toward the source to see Naruto walking toward them the floor cracking and groaning with each step making a purple haired girl nervous and blushing at the intense look in his eye that made her legs feel like jello.

"Did you call my Mugiwara-chan, a bitch?" He asked in monotone making Luffy grin knowing these assholes are about to meet a painful asskicking.

"I DID WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT GAKI!" One of them shouted loudly getting in his face only to be launched into the air by Naruto's foot alerting the others to a speeding projectile in the air smashing into a pink ship beside a blue one leaving two cowering pirates watching Naruto walk toward them with a predatory smirk cracking his knuckles making Luffy cheer him on making them whimper pitifully.

"Any last words?" He asked darkly getting low pitched squeaks.

"Not the face." They pleaded getting an evil grin before screaming like girls as he beat them bloody leaving two twitching masses of flesh and a satisfied Naruto who sighed in content "Glad i got all that stress out in one go." He smirked getting a pout from Luffy who wanted to help him relieve his stress her way only to blush at her perverted thoughts shaking her head she stepped out of the barrel before turning to the purple-haired girl named Cobi who was looking at Naruto blushing which caused a sly grin to spread on Luffy's face only for Naruto to cut her off. "Mugiwara-chan, we are at the wrong place and time to tease a girl about her fantasies of me." He scolded Luffy getting a childish pout from the female pirate who grabbed Cobi by her shirt and looked for some food since she's been inside that barrel for who know's how long and found the cellar and began filling her stomach while asking Cobi questions who he found out was very timid and shy.

Co-chan is there any reason why you are with Alvida of all people?" Asked an incredulous Naruto who frankly was not impressed by the whale of a woman not one bit even Boa at her age can kill the idiot with a flick of her wrist and watched as Cobi explained as to what happened on an island that Alvida was looking for a cleaning girl and was singled out by her friends and taken by Alvida.

"How would you like to train under me Co-chan?" He smiled warmly making Cobi cry tears of happiness before burying her head into his chest sobbing tearfully before pulling back. "Yes Naruto-sama!" She said getting chuckles from Luffy who felt a drop of dust fall on her hat making her blink.

"Hm?" She looked up in confusion.

**SMASH! **

"So this is where that slut Cobi is tell me who's the strongest pirate in the world Cobi!" A fat walrus of a woman Alvida shouted arrogantly only to see Cobi grabbed by a silver-white haired boy along with a girl wearing a straw hat and burst into the air landing on the deck making some pale seeing him.

"I-it can't be him!" One of them stuttered fearfully getting looks from everyone including Alvida.

"Who is this punk?" One of them asked arrogantly making him gulp.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."He breathed out making their eye's bulge at the heir of one of the noble family's out in the east blue.

"He's also known as Ryujin No Naruto The User of the God Fruit the Ryujin Ryujin No Mi, he is also a master swordsmen stronger than Hiko Seijuro XIII and Mihawka Dracule of the Shichibukai and is the apprentice of Hiko Seijuro and Oro The Master Of Senjutsu Fighting and is responsible for slaughtering thousands of Marine's and Male Tenryuubito's for murdering Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He said before passing out foaming at the mouth from fright leaving a very scared pirate crew while Cobi and Luffy are looking at Naruto worried only to see an impassive look on his face and boredom.

"WHATEVER! KILL THEM NOW!" Alvida shouted angrily getting nods from the brave pirates who charged them with a war cry not seeing the aura of a golden dragon behind Naruto who had a cold smirk on his face and his fist become covered in a giant white sphere, but only Luffy saw it and smirked.

_"They are as good as dead!" _She thought grinning.

"Ten-Thousand Tile Punch!" He punched the air launching a beam of gravity that hit the incoming pirates who had no time to dodge were crushed under the massive force causing bones to snap, and blood to splash everywhere which made Cobi kind of pale, but managed to swallow down the bile rising in her throat.

"Anyone else?" He said lazily already sensing someone above.

"DIEEEEEE!" One of the pirates yelled crazily stabbing downward only getting a dark grin from Naruto and Luffy.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**SQUELCH!**

**SQUELCH! **

Naruto and Luffy quickly drew black colored matchlock pistols that had dragon designs on them and fired to shots that literally blew his head and chest apart making the others scream in fright while Cobi looked on unflinching not wanting to disappoint her new Sensei while Alvida glares at him with rage in her eye's and charges with a war cry swinging her spiked club down at Luffy only for her to grip it much to the shock of the others except Cobi and Naruto who are grinning smugly.

(A/N: Luffy will not be a devil fruit user She will basically be on a level fit to beat Kizaru at full strength so sorry, but no rubber girl HA!)

Luffy smirks darkly before punching forward stopping a inch from Alvida's stomach who looks on in confusion only for it to morph into extreme pain and agony as three deep blows were landed in her stomach, but the strength of them literally blasted her through the air landing into the water making her crew's jaws drop in disbelief before looking at a smirking Luffy fearfully.

Naruto suddenly whistled "LUNA!" He shouted to no one only for the water to move and to the shock and disbelief of everyone else a white-skinned Sea Queen with the symbol of a purple moon on it's forehead and it's violet eye's lit up seeing Naruto before moving toward the boat quickly making the pirates take cover except for Cobi and the other two watching Naruto get licked all over by the female Sea Queen making him laugh patting her on the head.

"Aww, did you miss me that bad Tsuki-chan." He cooed getting mewls of pleasure from the sea queen at his petting of her before spotting Cobi and Luffy and began eyeing them up and down getting scandalous looks knowing she was seeing if they're right for him and gave him a nod which he snickered at causing Cobi and Luff to glare at an innocent looking Luna.

"Let's head to the next island, we need to have some dinner, but we have to be discreet due to the Marine's controlling that island." He said seriously getting nods not seeing an orange haired girl looking at him with greed and curiosity before Cobi and Luffy boarded on Luna and shot off toward the island under control of Admiral Morgan.

"Uzumaki Namikaze huh?" The girl mused before following them.

(2 hours later)

The beautiful Shell Town did not have it's normally happy atmosphere now it only showed depression and fear thanks to the corrupt Marine Captain Axe-hand Morgan and his pompous son Helmeppo threatening the civilians with his father's name at all who disagree with him, the bar was rowdy as usual and was silenced by three people walking in a purple haired girl, a black haired girl and a silver-white haired teen that radiated power and respect making quieting them completely eyeing him with fear while the Marines were eyeing him suspiciously.

"Bartender can you get me and my friends some dinner please?" Naruto asked softly making the women in the bar blush brightly at the smooth tone in his voice that sounded like heaven and could say he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Seem's you're already attracting more women Ryu-kun." Luffy teased getting an annoyed sigh from Naruto staring at Luffy with a deadpan look. "Not my fault i was born with looks of a Bishonen, not like you or Co-chan are complaining." He accused getting indignant huffs from the two girls what does it take to make him blush jeez.

The bartender came by with a plate of sushi and onigir making Cobi and Luffy drool while Naruto gave them an amused chuckle before handing the bartender a bag of money making her eye's widen. "Please sir, this is too much I can't take all of this." The bartender pleaded with the handsome boy who just ate a piece of shrimp.

"I am not going to be like other arrogant nobles and not help this town, that is 500,000 berri and i want you to have it no questions asked." He looked at her sternly making her nod silently crying tears of joy at this young man wanting to help this town.

"Thank you sir." She bowed to him getting a dismissive wave. "I can't stand seeing such lively people live this way of fear and depression, it's demeaning and disgusting." He said boredly getting looks of respect from the others including the Marines only for they're attention to be drawn toward a nervous looking orange-haired girl carrying an onigiri walking toward the wall.

"Where is she going?" Naruto asked curiously getting sad sighs making his eye's narrow wondering how far the World Government has fallen and heard them explain about a green haired woman carrying three swords, that was just eating only for a boy named Helmeppo to try and steal food from the others inside only for her to strike him with her fist and ended up getting tied to the post in the Marine yard.

After the explanation Naruto's finished the rest of his food before standing up much to the confusion of others watching him walk out to the door. "You two stay here i'll be right back." He ordered getting two slow nods at the dark tone in his voice before walking out as the door closed.

"Is he actually going to free that woman?" One man asked getting a nod from Luffy.

"Trust me Naruto-kun has a very deep hatred for the World Government and the Tenryuubito for causing the death of his parents." She spat the two names out like poison getting confused looks from the group of marines wondering why such a nice looking boy harbors such hate for two of the largest organizations.

"Why is that Luffy-san?" The bartender asked getting a sad look from Cobi and Luffy.

"Tenryuubito hired some captains from the Marines to poison his parents to death, when he was only 6 years old." She said sadly clenching her fists causing the Marines and Civilians to gasp in horror before looking at the door with worry.

Luffy suddenly chuckled darkly scaring them. "You know it's funny that they had a noble family killed just because they were fighting for peace for all races even Fishmen." She said amusingly much to the shock of others only the Marines got it and shook with fright getting confusion from others.

"You mean he's..." One trailed off in awe and hope getting a nods form a smirking Luffy.

"Who is he?" Cobi demanded wanting to know more about Naruto.

Luffy grinned "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze The Dragon God and Butcher Of Tenryuubito." She cackled at the paling faces of the Marines.

"You mean he led the rebellion on that island and massacred all of them with Fisher Tiger." Cobi breathed out in awe and respect.

"Yes, all just to avenge his only parents" She smiled sadly.

"I hope he wipes those arrogant nobles out completely." One marine spat feeling disgusted that his own comrades would do this to a young boy getting nods from others.

(With Naruto)

Naruto watched the young girl climb over the wall and offered food to a greeen-haired woman who in his mind was stunning even with the developed muscles and narrowed his eye's seeing an ugly looking blond haired teenager wearing a fancy suit with a blond afro take the food from the girl and spit it out and ordered his men to toss her over getting a sorry look from one of them.

"Just tuck yourself into a ball to soften the impact." He whispered to her getting a sad nod and tossed her over the wall only for Naruto's gloved hand to catch her much to everyone's awe including the green-haired girl who can't help but feel attracted to him and felt a sense of familiarity.

_"Where have I seen him before?" _She wondered before seeing him jump down cracking the ground before strolling toward them with a cold look in his eye's that seemed draconian to her while the Marines are shaking badly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Helmeppo shouted arrogantly causing Naruto to stop turning his head to him.

"Begone Trash." He said coldly before smacking him into the tower with his sheath turning him into a speeding bullet causing a loud commotion inside getting jaw drops from the marines and starry eye's from the little girl while the green-haired girl is staring at him with tears running down her eye's.

"Uzu-kun." She murmured.

"Zora-hime." He smiled at her before he cut apart her restraints just as she hugged him tightly.

"Why did you leave Uzu-kun?" She demanded getting a sorrowful look from her childhood friend.

"I had to go back home since i finished my sword training with you and your friend, but my parent's died because of the Tenryuubito." He said the last part venomously getting soothing words from Zora.

"Be right back Zora-chan, i'll go get your swords." He said before blurring through the doors heading up the stairs appearing in the hallway filled with marines who spotted him and ran at him with swords held high.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Rairyuusen (Lightning Dragon Flash)" he said coldly before slashing forward as a dragon of lightning burst forth tearing through the dying marines at inhuman speeds cutting and electrocuting them at the same time and exploded leaving a bloody hallway.

"How dull." Naruto drawled sheathing Yamato before running toward a room at the end of the hall and blanched as he saw a room covered in the most girlish color.

"Pink." He said gagging before spotting Zora's swords and smirked seeing the 3 swords together knowing she mastered the Santoryu Style and wanted to be the strongest in the world and picked them up before jumping through the window with a crash landing in front of a awe-stricken Zora and grabbed her swords strapping them to her waist's.

"So you interested in joining a crew with me and Luffy-chan?" He asked seriously getting a mock thinking pose from Zora making him stare at her curves before looking up to see a teasing smirk on her face making him chuckle.

"Sure." She shrugged before grabbing his shirt which felt rough in her hands and pulled him close to her. "Tell your Mugiwara-chan, that she better not get in the way of my goals or we we will have problems alright?" She asked sweetly getting an amused chortle from Naruto wondering if he always attracted dangerous women before hearing a loud booming voice.

"WHO THE HELL KILLED MY MEN!" A blond haired man with a metal jaw and a axe hand demanded looking murderous with a smug looking Helmeppo glaring at Naruto with hate getting an uninterested look from Naruto making him screech in rage at him.

"Would you mind shutting up you pompous brat, your voice sounds like bombs going off on a chalkboard." He said lazily getting snickers from Zora and the other marines making his face redden with rage.

"KILL HIM NOW!" The arrogant man demanded getting hesitant nods before shooting a barrage of bullets at Naruto who dodged them with inhuman agility and reflexes leaving a smoky aura in his wake (Deja Vu anyone) before reaching the marines.

He jabs one in the neck before backhanding him causing his head to explode, dodging a slash he launches a palm strike destroying his heart leaving him to crumple down dead before dodging a pincer maneuver of two swords before grabbing their throats and crushing them their windpipes leaving them gasping for air before falling forward dead leaving five charging Marines looking at him with arrogance and rage.

He slowly unsheathes Yamato before slashing the horizontally and sheathing it slowly with a click causing the marines to freeze. **"Dark Slayer Style: Dimension Slash Barrage!" **He said demonically before the Marines screamed from being split in two leaving a pissed off Morgan and a cowering Helmeppo.

"THAT'S IT I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"Morgan roared before charging Naruto with impressive speed for someone hsi size and was about to reach him only to feel someone standing on his shoulder and looked to see Naruto's foot glowing with a white sphere and slammed his foot down.

**SPLAT! **

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed bloody murder as Naruto's kick caused his entire arm to explode in blood and gore causing the marines and Helmeppo to faint along with pissing themselves in fear while Zora cackled madly at the swordplay her crush is showing while he walks back to Zora and saw Luffy and Cobi arguing with her.

"I AM TELLING YOU NARUTO-KUN, ONLY NEEDS ME!" Luffy shouted at Zora both women smahsing their heads together lightnign crackling between they're eye's while Cobi is trying to calm them down.

"STRAWHAT-BAKA!,HE IS THE HEIR OF A NOBLE FAMILY HE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE MORE WOMEN WHO LOVE HIM YOU BAKA!" Zora screeched at Luffy who is shaking her head in denial only for Naruto's voice to stop them.

"Zora-chan is correct Mugi-chan, it is the law of my family so i have to do it, but i will only have women and girls who love me for me not my money or power." He said looking at her getting a grumbled agreement before spotting a rage-driven Morgan dashing at Naruto's back.

"NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Cobi shouted only to see a dark smirk on her crush's face who suddenly drew his katana with a green aura coating the blade.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzuryuusen!(Nine-Head Dragon Flash)" He shouted dashing at Morgan with the kanji for dragon appearing behind him and disappeared causing nine flashing lights to appear around Morgan as he appeared in a crouch sheathing his sword slowly.

"Can you hear it..." He whispered ominously as the wind blowed.

"The Voice Of The Wind..." He finished darkly as Morgan suddenly screamed exploding in a fountain of blood covering nearly everyone in it before flicking the blood off of Yamato and walked back to Zora and the others only to get a heated kiss from Zora who is really horny right now from seeing Naruto kill like that causing Cobi to blush seeing them kiss like that while Luffy pouts at not doing that first.

"I don't know about you guy's but I'm in need of a shower." He said before running to a motel to clean himself with the others following him with laughs sounding through the town forgetting the blood and gore.

This marked the start of the Massacre Of Shell Town marking the 2nd Massacre since the one on Mariejois.

* * *

Shadow: Whew finally finished that chapter took me awhile due to my forgetfullness of the islands and jazz.

Naruto: No biggy bro at least i killed those bastard marines and those arrogant nobles for Kaa-san, and Tou-san.

(Shadow nods already agreeing with him before hearing a knock on his door he walks to it opening it only to see Zora, Penny, and Luffy arguing with each other getting a tic-mark making Naruto snicker)

Shadow: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE THAT SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Zora, Luffy, and Penny: Yes Shadow-sama we sowwy.

(Shadow and Naruto sweatdrop at they're mood swings)

Shadow: I know I'm going to be asked questions so fire away Guys?

Naruto: Ok question one will there be any other characters that have been turned into girls?

Shadow: Yes you will meet one of them in the next chapter and will be like your very own fangirl.

(He snickers at Naruto's paling face)

Shadow: Ok next.

Penny: When will i meet Naruto-sama, Shadow-sama?

Shadow: You'll meet him soon, but it will be a surprise so sorry no spoilers!, Next!

Zora: Will Uzu-kun learn my Santoryu?

(Shadow takes a thinking pose before a light bulb clicked above his head)

Shadow: Absolutely what kind woman wouldn't want they're dearly beloved to learn the same style as them though I will have him learn some styles from different anime though i'll give you and the readers a hint they use physical energy to destroy and cut the body.

(Naruto gains a look of recognition and was about to shout the answer only to see Shadow draw his sword KageHime making him gulp at the dark glare getting a satisfied nod before turning back to the crowd)

Shadow: i understand others are asking about updating my other stories and let me say do not rush me I am like MaelstromBankai and TheDemonKingNaruto i have patience to take my time before updating so please chill with the demands.

(He glared at the readers who nodded meekly before turning back to his smiling self)

Shadow: Also i would like to say i will be doing challenges for crossovers of Naruto and Beezlebub which in my mind has a pathetic canon no offense to the creators.

Naruto: I like your idea of me being the Juubi and all, but who will be wanting to be with me because of my cold interior?

(Shadow smirks evilly making Naruto nervous)

Shadow: Hmm, maybe your human sister maybe? (He shrugs getting blushes from various readers who read incest stories while Naruto holds in a nosebleed)

(The door is kicked open showing fangirls with his name on it getting a vein bulging on his forehead before he football punts them)

Shadow:LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY!

Fangirls:WE LOVE YOU SHADOW-SAMA!

(Naruto and other readers give Shadow sympathetic looks since fangirls are the bane of they're existence)

Shadow:Thank you for the questions please send thanks to my best friend Challenger and my idols MaelstromBankai and TheDemonKingNaruto for inspiring me to do godlike challenges Ja Ne!

(Shadow vanishes in a blaze of black fire)

Naruto: Peace Out People Please review for my bro Shadow!

(Naruto disappears in a swirl of white flames)

Next chapter: Chapter 2- Enter Nami!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Marine HQ)

"Hey Garp!" Sengoku shouted getting the powerful marine's attention and walked into his best friend's office to see a smug smirking Sengoku holding a piece of parchment that is actually a wanted poster.

"What is it Sengoku?" Garp asked boredly getting a snicker making the old man irritated before Sengoku handed him the parchment and when he saw it his jaw dropped to seal level cracking the floor causing Sengoku o fall out of his chair laughing his ass off.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

Appearance: Tall, Silver blond hair, tanned skin, black clothing

_Abilities: Unbeatable Swordsmanship, Godlike Strength, Reflexes, Speed, Senses along with possessing Mastery of Haki it is unknown to which type he uses._

_Alias's: Blade Devil, Bahamut, Dragon God, Tenryuubito Slayer_

_Crimes: Slaughtering of Marines on Mariejois and the killing of Captain Axe-Hand Morgan and taking the wealth of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and injuring Admiral Akainu_

_Bounty: 500 Million Berry_

_Flee On Sight! Only Admirals have a chance at even injuring him!_

_Is known to be traveling with two females keep an eye out! _

Garp looked up with an amused look. "Injure him?" He said with mirth at the thought of his godson being injured he can take on all the Warlords and win hands down if he wanted to!

"You know Akainu is going to take every chance to capture Naruto-chan?" Sengoku drawled lazily with Garp nodding seriously it was known that Akainu was a very prideful Admiral and to be beat by someone so young hurt his ego badly.

Garp snorted and said. "Like that hot-head could actually take Naruto on he took out high-class marines and nearly every Tenryuubito singlehandedly. Tell me how will Akainu be able to match against that?" He raised an eyebrow at Sengoku who looked sheepish.

"It also said two women and one happens to be Mugiwara No Luffy." Sengoku spoke in a teasing tone stopping Garp cold in his tracks with his hands clenched at his sides while steam blasted from his nostrils.

'_It seems I will have to warn him about doing anything with my granddaughter.' _He thought sinisterly with a very dark aura around him causing many marines walking by to scream and run in terror while Sengoku just sweat dropped at his best friend's parental fury before going back to his paperwork.

(With Naruto)

"Naruto-kun I'm hungry!" Luffy whined making Naruto sigh softly as he leaned back against Luna's neck while they rode toward the next town it was called Orange Town hopefully they'll find someplace to rest since they've been traveling for a four hours straight.

"Naruto-kun when will you be able to train me?" Cobi asked with her cute black eye's looking at him.

"When we can get a ship that will allow us some room to move around on." He explained getting a nod from Cobi and noticed Luffy drooling while looking into the sky and looked up too to see her looking hungrily at a lonely pelican.

Naruto noticed and realized what Luffy was about to do. "Luffy-chan, matte!" He was too late to stop her from rocketing from Luna's back toward the pelican jaws wide open like shark teeth only to yelp as she was grabbed up in its break causing Zora to break out laughing at Luffy's situation, even Naruto's eyes showed amusement before seeing the pelican carry off Luffy to their destination and told Luna to speed up.

"Something tells me there's going to be trouble in Orange Town…" Naruto muttered and closed his eyes till they reached land.

(Orange Town)

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" A overweight pirate roared in fury and rage as he and two others chased a Orange haired girl wearing a white and blue striped shirt and a pair of tight shorts and shoes along with a three section staff on her back while her face had a huge smile like she accomplished something big.

Nami was cracking up on the inside as she ran carrying a huge sack slung over her shoulder courtesy of her latest heist this time her target was Buggy the Clown of the Buggy pirates and she managed to steal the entire crew's loot right from under their noses though she was a bit saddened she didn't get to meet that silver blond Adonis she dreamed every night about him with not so innocent dreams.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" A voice yelled from above making their heads snap up as a black blur crashed toward the pirates kicking up smoke.

"Itai!, I hope Naruto-kun doesn't get mad at me." Luffy muttered as the dust faded away showing the figure to Nami who was very irked she had a bigger chest than hers and had a twitch in her eyebrow.

'_Naruto-kun!' _She growled inwardly before masking it and put on a fake thankful smile.

"Thanks for keeping those pirates off my back." She said thankfully with Luffy waving it off like it was an everyday thing.

"There the bitch is get her!" Another pirate shouted out loud only for his head to explode in gore and brain matter from Luffy's customized matchlock pistol with the barrels smoking while she wasn't even looking at the now deceased pirate while Nami was shocked on the outside on the inside her jaw just dropped to ground level cracking it at the show of marksmanship the young pirate showed.

"Nami-san why are you robbing Buggy the Clown?" Luffy asked in a stern voice that made Nami feel small.

"Because I can and want to." Nami answered in an arrogant tone getting an amused look from Luffy who was about to speak only for a familiar silver blond haired Adonis to speak.

"Luffy-chan what have I told you about attacking defenseless birds?" Nami shivered at the sweet tone in his voice yet it felt so right to her and it made her feel aroused.

"N-not to Naruto-kun." Luffy stuttered while chuckling nervously.

"Honestly Luffy-chan you get hungry all of the time and choose the closest thing to eat troublesome." Naruto drawled boredly stepping into view with Cobi and Zora while he kept his gaze on Nami who felt her heart beat faster at his intense eye's that hold hidden rage and hatred so much it made her chest constrict wondering how such a young guy could have such emotions like that.

"We meet again Nami-hime." Naruto smiled charmly making Nami blush at the honorific to her name.

"How did you know who I am?" She asked curiously after getting her blush under control.

Naruto just pulled out a wanted poster with Nami's face and name on it making her face drain of all color. "Impossible…." She whispered in fear.

"Apparently the last ship you robbed belonged to a _Tenryuubito." _She shivered at the venom when he said the name of the legendary nobles and got a bit more curious.

"Why do you act like you dislike the Tenryuubito?" She asked not knowing she treaded on a sore subject and she noticed when Cobi, Zora, and Luffy took several steps away from Naruto with worried glances as chuckles came from his mouth that sounded so evil, angered, and broken it sent a severe chill down her spine.

"Those nobles as you call it had my Kaa-san and Tou-san Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki murdered and I was really traumatized by their deaths." He said in a bitter tone that spoke volumes while Nami's heart went out to him but, the next part made her blood run cold.

"So for my vengeance I slaughtered every single Marine down to the last one and killed every Tenryuubito there with no remorse." He replied in a cold tone that made Mihawk's sound like a snowball in comparison.

"Don't worry I spared the women since they haven't been infected by their male counterparts disgusting way's." He said without a hint of shame for what he did.

Nami just stared at him with a mix of sadness and pity. Someone like him losing his family at a young age and turned into a cold-blooded killer only to make the void even bigger in his heart.

Naruto walked past everyone with his eye's shadowed hiding the sad, cold look in his amber gold eyes while Luffy looked at his back with extreme sadness wanting to comfort him yet can't find any courage to do it.

"Matte!" Naruto stopped automatically and turned his head slightly with an emotionless look in his shadowed eye which held slight curiosity.

"What?" Nami shifted nervously wondering if making this decision will be worth it.

'_It's not like Arlong will agree to the deal and besides me being a thief is the same as being a Pirate.' _She thought before looking at Naruto.

"You guys need a navigator correct?" Luffy and the others nodded while Naruto just kept his stoic look the only indication is the slight curling of an eyebrow.

"Not really though we could use an extra one?" He shrugged while staring off into space.

"Let me join your crew?" Naruto's eye's widened by a fraction before he schooled his features.

"What is you purpose I know a lot of people would want to arrest me for killing their precious nobles." Naruto said rolling his eyes boredly while Nami winced again at his distrust while Luffy and the other two girls watched the exchange with furrowed brows.

"I want to help my hometown it's under control by a fishman named Arlong." She said sadly with Naruto's eye narrowed in thought remembering the rude fishman he and his parent's met one day in King Neptune's palace and he knew from the start the man was nothing but, trouble waiting to happen.

"I see I knew Arlong would be trouble but, no one except Shirahoshi-hime believed me." Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Shirahoshi-hime?" Cobi blinked with the others blinking in surprise while Naruto rubbed his head with a wistful smile on his face that spoke of a bright happy person who he once was.

"Shirahoshi-chan begged Neptune-sama to wed both of us just two months after we met and she was already in love with me." He said lowly with a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

Luffy gawked at him in shock. "You mean the Princess of Merman City is your wife!" She yelled in disbelief causing the other's heads to snap toward him with wide eyes.

"Yes my parent's even encouraged it." He deadpanned at her gawking looks before turning back to Nami.

"Ok you can join us but, let me make something very clear." His voice turned ice-like while his pupil thinned into a draconic slit.

"If you even think of betraying me to the Marines or Tenryuubito you will wish I left you to the jaws of the Sea King territory." He whispered in her ear causing everyone to shiver in fear at the punishment not even a Marine would wish that on someone no one even came out alive from passing through Sea King territory.

"Now let's go find us a place to stay." He said with an eye smile making them face fault (Shadow: Lol get rickrolled!) before running to catch up with him walking taking in the sights of Orange Town and found an inn for food and sleep.

Naruto was about to enter only to hear a whistling sound that sounded like it came from the air making his eyes narrow before a part of the town was engulfed in an explosion that was bigger than one's caused by regular cannon.

"It's Buggy!" The mayor yelled causing the citizens to panic and run around for safety including his crew while Naruto stood there as explosion after explosion occurred till a purple ball smashed into the wall beside his head causing his hair to blow everywhere from the wind pressure while he stood there with a calm face.

"Naruto-kun look out!" Nami yelled in worry and horror as Buggy ball approached his still form at a fast pace causing her to run hoping to save her captain and love interest.

Naruto turned his head toward the others. "Watch closely my crew this is your Captain's power!" He yelled over the explosions clutching his fist as it is covered in a red aura as the projectile closes in on him and he swung his fist and to their shock.

The Buggy ball disintegrated instantly from the contact becoming nothing but, dust on the ground completely harmless.

"Sugoi!" A female citizen squealed with hearts in her eyes with many other females squealing in a similar way picturing Naruto as a handsome knight in their minds while Zora's hand twitched at her swords and noticed another one heading their way.

"Here comes another one!" Naruto just tilted his head up slightly before grabbing the cannonball with his barehand getting louder squeals and cheers while Nami was inwardly doing a jig already knowing she made the right choice.

"Ne, why don't I give Clown boy backs his little toy?" Naruto asked in a dark tone with his golden eye's glimmering with sadistic glee which Nami and Cobi copied and started cackling evilly in a way it scared Luffy and Zora who moved far away from them.

"Why yes it is only fair that you get your own form of retaliation, Naruto-kun?" Nami said sweetly which Naruto tilted his arm back and simply threw it slightly but, because of his godlike physical prowess it went sailing like a speeding bullet.

**BOOM! **

Naruto grinned hearing the loud stream of enraged curses coming from a pissed off Clown pirate. "Let's go pay this teme a visit?" He and his crew walked toward the location of the smoke wanting to see if this so called crew is worth being left alive.

(Buggy Ship)

"How the hell did the ship get a giant ass hole ripped into it and who the hell launched the Buggy ball back!" Buggy screeched angrily at his cowering crew as pirates in the background ran around frantically carrying water and repairing equipment to fix the damage to the ship.

"I swear if I find who did that I will rip them to fucking shreds!" He scowled in anger since he thought this town would be easy pickings and he would be unopposed.

"So this is the infamous Buggy the Clown former student of Gol D. Roger?" A cool voice spoke up getting startled looks from everyone including Buggy before looking up seeing a silver blond haired man sitting on the mast legs crossed into a meditating position with a huge sword sheathed into an orange sheath with symbols engraved on it (This sword will be a surprise and it comes right from a familiar game) and looked very heavy.

"Who are you brat!" One of the crew demanded only to get a snort from Naruto as he looked down at them like they were bugs needing to be squashed while many other shadows appeared on the ziplines of the ship getting scared looks from the crew.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Captain of the Heavenly Dragons Crew and killer of the Tenryuubito." He spoke in monotone with their blood freezing cold hearing that this kid's name is that of the cause of the Massacre of Mariejois.

"Luffy Mugiwara 1st in command of the Heavenly Dragons." Luffy grinned mischievously.

"Rorona Zora 2nd in command of the Heavenly Dragons and its Santoryu swords mistress." She grinned in a demonic way with her two swords unsheathed.

"Cobi student of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his ace!" The lavender haired girl smirked confidently.

"Nami navigator of the Heavenly Dragons!" Buggy growled at her she was supposed to be working for him.

Naruto turned his head toward Buggy who began to sweat under the cold stare of the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir.

"Buggy you will leave Orange Town or die along with your crew painfully." Naruto replied in a cold tone which Buggy sneered at.

"Mohji get him!" A large lion leaped at Naruto aiming to bite his head off only for a hand to snatch the lion up by the back of its neck showing it was Naruto who faded into an afterimage looking at the lion which had a subdued look with a stern look.

"Sit." Mohji sat down in the mast seat obediently making the pirates gawk at him in disbelief.

'_He tamed a lion just by giving it a look!' _Nami shouted inwardly.

"I am giving you one last chance Buggy-san leave or perish I don't like killing unless it's necessary." He ordered but, he knew Buggy is too evil to stop his wrongdoings and was correct when Buggy yelled at his crew to kill them.

"Zora." She nodded before blurring appearing in front of the oncoming crew when suddenly ten of them fell to the ground with cuts littering their bodies.

"Ittoryu lai: Shishi Sonson!" She said sheathing her sword much to Buggy's anger at seeing his men cut down so easily before ordering Cabaji to attack her.

Cabaji who was on a unicycle rushed at Zora swinging his hidden sword only for it to get blocked by her katana and he tried to go for a side kick only for her to block it with a knee getting a smirk from Zora seeing his troubled face.

"Didn't expect for a swords mistress to not work on the one weakness swordsman always overlook." She grinned before they began a battle of swords and kicks while Luffy engaged two groups of them using her forged black steel sabres destroying them in under a minute while Naruto sat upon his perch watching the battle with a bored look as he watched his girls demolish their opponent's singlehandedly.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Nami asked casting worried looks toward Zora and Luffy and noticed they weren't even getting damaged.

"Trust me Nami-hime those two have trained since they were little to fight against the stronger marine ranks, Luffy is at the level where she can fight Kizaru Borsilano to a draw and that's saying something since he is a user of the Light Fruit which is a Logia Class Devil Fruit, yet he doesn't know my weapons and Luffy's are completely drenched in the essence of sea stones." Naruto whispered the last part in her ear getting a shocked look from Nami at her new captain's intellect and planning.

"You forged these swords you carry including the one's Luffy-chan is wielding?" She breathed out getting a smug grin from Naruto who nodded without any shame.

'_To think he isn't even grown up yet?' _She thought with pink cheeks that Naruto noticed and gained a twitch in his eye. "Again I wonder if I got my charms from tou-san or kaa-san it's like beautiful girls are coming toward me like a moth to a flame." He muttered lowly in an annoyed tone.

Naruto pulled out a cigar putting it in his mouth and lit it using a gold flame on his finger and breathed in and exhaled with a calm look on his eye only to raise an eyebrow at the stern look on Cobi and Nami's faces.

"What?" He asked bluntly his mother's traits showing as a tick-mark appeared above his eye while they pointed at the cigar in his mouth.

"That is not good for you Naruto-sama." Cobi spoke in a rare show of sternness while they seemed to ignore the explosions ,battle cry's, clangs of swords, and death's around them including a frothing at the mouth Buggy who was clenching daggers between his fingers.

"Cobi-hime if you haven't forgotten my body is beyond a human's capabilities and therefore doesn't possess its limits or invulnerability to illness or disease meaning ergo I cannot get sick." He emphasized on the word making Cobi look sheepish except Nami was looming over him with a scary expression making him sweat drop.

"Hai, hai I'll put it away keep your panties on Nami-hime." He said in irritation with Nami having perverted thoughts thinking about giving him a surprise before shaking those thoughts away seeing her crush look at her with blank eyes with a look saying 'I know what you were thinking' making her face light up with a huge blush.

"Oi! Taicho! We're finished!" Luffy and Zora yelled sitting on top of a pile of either dead or unconscious Buggy pirates with excited grins on their faces while Zora had a bored one before both appeared on the zip line once again leaving Buggy and another two groups of his crew alive on the deck.

Naruto nodded with clapping hands making the two powerful women blush at his praise while Nami had a jealous look at them impressing him before it stopped suddenly and everything grew heavy and she saw Naruto grow a bloodthirsty grin as his eyes seemed to dilate more like a animals.

"Since you refused my offer to leave Orange Town." Buggy and his crew shook at the tone filled with dark amusement as he stood up to his full height making them sweat and pale at the bloodlust and killing intent emanating from his body as it appeared as wisps of golden energy.

**Break by Three Days Grace **

"Your lives are forfeit." He said gripping his swords sheath and pulled the blade from its scabbard showing the silver white blade that seemed to glow with an orange blazing aura around it (Wailing Dark I think tell me if I got the description right) the length being that of a Nodachi and seemed to hum with power.

Naruto's grin grew wider before pointing the deadly blade at them. "**Entertain me now!" **He said in his draconic voice causing one to panic before charging at him in a fit of desperation sword held high and swung at Naruto's neck only for his head to separate from his shoulders and fall down instantly like a puppets strings severed getting gasps from Buggy's other men.

"H-he never moved from his spot how that was impossible!" Buggy stuttered in slight fear while Naruto smirked mockingly.

"I did move it is just…" He blurred with a boom appearing beside Buggy with his arm around him close to his ear.

"You are just too slow to see it." He finished in a whisper as five of them screamed the reason was that their bodies were instantly shredded with orange lines appearing diagonally and fell to pieces on the ground and were instantly consumed in white flames.

"Dragon fangs of death." He said as his hands seemed to hum with the air itself along with flecks of gold.

"Ryu Seiken my own style of fighting that allowed me to rip vaccums or distortions in the air itself and can even use it in conjunction with Wailing Dark that is why I am called Bahamut." He smirked and dodging a back stab from a cowardly pirate before maneuvering the swords path toward another letting it stab the man's comrade instead getting roars of frustration and anger.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong getting frustrated?" He asked with dark glee and amusement aimed at them before the two groups charged at him with reckless abandon.

He smirked and sheathed his sword and, clenched his fists with two spheres of clear light encasing his fists getting a pale look from Buggy. "Wait stop!" His warning was too late as one after another had parts of their bodies blown off as Naruto's fists were launched at such immense speeds even Whitebeard wouldn't be able to count them correctly.

He bobbed, dodged, weaved, countered, punched, kicked, jabbed, and threw every single strike aimed at him back at either his attackers or their comrades causing fear and doubt to increase in the Buggy pirates he was like a violent Maelstrom ripping through them with monstrous force.

Naruto suddenly surprised them by jumping back but, paled when his grinned turned downright frightening and saw him put his hands and fingers into a weird position and a huge aura to cover his body causing the surface to crack from the pressure of the aura.

"I will allow you the privilege of seeing one of my personally created techniques I used to destroy an entire fleet without moving." He said emotionlessly as his eyes bled into complete demonic pupil less red.

Buggy looked around frantically to find cover before sneaking away discreetly but, Naruto saw him and narrowed his eyes darkly at the cowardice and betrayal Buggy showed he was supposed to help his Nakama not abandon them!

Naruto turned back to the cowering pirates with a look of sadness and closed his eyes in acceptance for the massacre he is about commit for the 3rd time since Mariejois and Shell Town and snapped them open.

"**Afternoon Tiger!" **He roared as a massive wind pressure shot forth in the shape of a roaring tiger that rushed toward its prey with unrelenting speed and engulfed the screaming pirates and caused massive explosions.

**BOOM! **

Far away from Orange Town on a ship with the head of a large white whale a girl wearing a pair of shorts shoes and a tight black shirt with toned muscles and long black hair and onyx black eyes that looked like an older Luffy looked up with a startled look with food crumbs on her mouth saw the explosion along with many others including a huge muscled man with a long white mustache.

"Its hime…" She whispered in remembrance of the one who took care of her and her little sister and has been searching for him ever since.

The white bearded man looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow never having seen the loving expression on one of his crews faces before. "Who would that be Ace-musume?" The man named Whitebeard asked curiously with Ace looking at her father-figure with a soft smile on her face.

"It's Naruto-kun old man the one who stole my fiery heart." She said with watery eyes but, White beard and his crew gasped in shock while he had slightly widened eyes and stared at the huge explosion.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the dragon god." Diamond Jozu whistled in amazement.

"Isn't he the slayer of Mariejois and Shell Town along with being a supporter of Monkey D. Dragon?" The others shouted in shock with Ace's eyes bulging to epic proportions.

Whitebeard whistled with an amazed expression to think someone that young had such influential friends and along with the fact he hates the World Government and couldn't blame the kid the deaths of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki spreaded to every corner of the Grand line even King Neptunes city has heard of it, and literally everyone who was an ally of that powerful, respectful family were out for blood against the Tenryuubito and the World Government and went as far to say they allied with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"The World Government has made an enemy of someone many times more dangerous and ruthless than me and Dragon it seems." Whitebeard said with a smirk making some shiver hearing a teen being more ruthless than the leader of the Revolutionists.

"Those assholes are getting what's coming to them for killing Minato-oji-sama and Kushina-oba-san!" Ace spat coldly with flames flickering off her body making most of the crew shiver and shake knowing if she spoke in that tone someone was going to die in a sea of flames.

"May Kami have mercy on their souls if Ace gets to them. " Whitebeard muttered in mock worry with Ace who heard it snorting fire from her nose like a dragon.

"Kami-sama won't be enough to save them from mine or Naruto-kun's wrath." She chuckled darkly frightening the others out further.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stared at the huge hole in the ship as it started to sink, he paid it no mind as he scanned his view looking for that coward Buggy and suddenly sensed him coming from above.

"Die bastard!" He cackled arrogantly only to scream in pain and agony due to getting smacked by Wailing Dark's scabbard launching him skipping across the floor and smacked hard into the wall cracking it.

"No one has snuck upon me ever and it is possible if I decide to let them." He drawled boredly with half-lidded eyes as he walked toward Buggy who got up off the ground and suddenly split apart getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"The Bara Bara No Mi huh? You picked the very wrong strategy against someone like me." He said in a lecturing tone pissing the arrogant pirate off even further.

"Shut up trash and die! Bara Bara Festival!" He yelled as instantly all body parts except the lower half came at Naruto with different kinds of blades from every direction not seeing his smirk before he shocked everyone again by twisting in a very indescribable way dodging every projectile coming at him that would make a professional dancer green with envy.

"What the hell!" The clown screeched in rage and fury at his most powerful attack being dodged.

There are three mistakes you made when fighting me, Buggy." Naruto replied with his arms crossed.

He held up one finger. "One is that you did not heed my warning even after learning of my ruthless reputation."

He held up a second finger. "Two you were arrogant enough to assume everything were false and did not take into account my godlike speed that is unmatched along with the fact my girls took out most of your men singlehandedly."

His eyes hardened like frozen fires as his third finger went up. "And Three your most fatal mistake was that you abandoned your Nakama when I used my Afternoon Tiger attack to save your own life and in my opinion those who break the rules are scum but, those who abandon their friends are worser than scum! (Obito may have been a bit of a lunatic but, his words were very inspiring!)" Naruto finished with pure confidence, leadership, determination, and power flowing from him making Luffy and the other girls feel extremely touched to know their captain had such faith in them.

Nami looked at Naruto with a determined smile on her face. _'I knew I made the right decision in following you Naruto-kun you make being a pirate and a thief a lot more easier to bare and I'll be sure to help you avenge your parents!' _She declared in her thoughts.

Buggy just sneered pitifully at the teens words. "Nakama?, Those things are useless the only thing that matters in this era is power!" Naruto's lips twisted into a sneer worthy of a Dragon.

"Then you are a disgrace to your sensei's teachings Buggy!" He spat coldly at the piece of trash before him spitting on his teachers words.

Buggy saw red and screeched in fury at this brat disrespecting him and charged recklessly to his death only for Naruto to appear in front of him mid-way with his hand encased in whitish blue lightning that seemed to crackle ominously and he saw the cold eyes of his killer.

"Lightning Blade!" He shouted before thrusting his lightning encased arm all the way through Buggy's chest missing his heart on purpose wanting to cause the man pain before killing him.

"AAHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed in agony and untold amounts of pain as he was impaled by the hand of lightning as the lightning seemed to cook him from the inside out causing blood to flow from his eyes, mouth, ears, and nose showing he was in pain before his eyes widened in horror seeing the look of immense sick glee in Naruto's eyes.

"You are going to beg for me to kill you Buggy." He whispered in the dying pirates ears before the lightning flickered into silver lightning that seemed to increase the amount of pain in Buggy's body which caused him to move around frantically to get free only aggravating his wounds even more amusing his opponent more.

"My silver lightning is much more pain causing and deadly than my blue and white lightning one spark is enough to cause the heart to explode." He exclaimed much to their shock and awe while Buggy's was of frantic fear and horror that he might die today.

Naruto increased the voltage slowly every few minutes enjoying the screams of this disgusting bastard impaled on his arm as his eyes reminded him of the smug looks on the faces of his parent's murderers and that filled his being with anger remembering the ones responsible for his life of hardship and emptiness!

Naruto pulled his hand out before snatching Buggy up by his throat getting a strangled gasp as his hand curled around his neck tightly and threw him far out into the air over the sea getting confused looks before it turned to shock as they watched his eyes turn a dark blue and open his hand causing the sea to part around Buggy.

"This is the power of the Dragon God!" He shouted before clapping his hands together causing two huge tidal waves to crash into a screaming Buggy instantly crushing and drowning him from the pressure of two massive amounts of water crashing into him from both sides and instantly sinked him down to the coral reefs.

"He definitely is the Dragon God…." Cobi whispered in awe and admiration seeing her savior's strength

"Hey are you girls coming!" Nami and the others looked to see Naruto standing on a crimson colored boat that seemed to be bigger than a battleship and more armed with a black flag with his dragon form as the symbol.

"Is that our boat?" Nami pointed out in disbelief.

"Yes she is welcome ladies to the Ryuujin." He grinned before dodging the swinging sword of Zora and Luffy who had anime shark teeth and angry eyes. "You had a boat all along and didn't tell us about it!" They roared in unison with Naruto leaning on the rail with mischievous eyes twinkling with mirth and laughter.

"It was too much fun messing with your sexy asses!" Zora and Luffy blushed lobster red in embarrassment before screeching and chasing after a cackling Naruto through the city while the citizens roared with laughter seeing the display as Naruto seemed to pinch them on the ass every time they missed to catch him making them even more angry, Nami just giggled in amusement with Cobi but, were inwardly happy to see their captain smiling once again.

"I'm glad to be a part of the Heavenly Dragons now Cobi-chan." Nami grinned at her female companion who just gave a thumbs-up and an eye smile before watching Naruto come back laughing with a smiling Luffy and Zora as he jumped through the air.

'_I will always treasure my Hime's.' _Naruto thought looking at the smiles of Nami, Cobi, Zora, Luffy, and Luna.

He chuckled as Zora and Luffy grinned at him before looking up seeing the smiling faces of his parent's that spoke of pride, joy, and happiness.

"I'll meet you one day Kaa-san, Tou-san but, only when I allow myself to meet Kami-sama until then I will bring peace to this world!" He whispered with determination in his eyes.

**Here's the end of Chapter 2 I'd like to apologize my internet was off so I had to type it while offline and upload from my hard drive.**

**How'd you like the action in this chapter was it good or just totally epic post your comments in the form of a review or PM.**

**A/N: If there are any watchers of School Days or Higuarashi PM me if you want me to do a crossover with them I feel that the ending was very depressing and sad.**

**I will be updating my other fics before attempting anymore challenges if you have any challenges or requests I will add them to my bio to remember.**

**I'll be busy since the school year is starting back at Ruston High so I send thanks to all the other godlike Naruto authors and friends that gave me the inspiration to do Godlike Naruto fics!**

**Mugiwara – Strawhat**

**Uzumaki – Whirpool**

**Namikaze – Wave Wind**

**Naruto – Maelstrom or Fishcake**

**Peace out hope you liked my fics and will be doing more awesome epic godlike fics soon!**


End file.
